


Impatience

by ryuukko



Category: John Adams (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, sex mention, there will be a sequel prob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Person A waking up in the middle of the night horny, and they beg Person B to have sex. However, Person B is too tired, and instead tells A they’ll have sex in the morning. Now, imagine B waking up to A sitting on top of them and saying, “Now?”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

"Thomas. Thomas wake up!" 

Jefferson groaned unhappily. “Hamilton I swear to god if this is about me snoring again, im going to smother you.”

"No! No, it’s not about that."

"Then what is it? I was in the middle of a nice dream…"

"Let’s have sex."

"Now?" Sighing once more, Jefferson rolled to his other side. ” ‘morrow.” Hamilton snaked a hand over the tender skin of his shoulder but it was shrugged away. He knew he was tired and most likely wouldn’t agree. On the other hand he wasn’t going to soil his nightwear himself. 

——

Hamilton felt something warm caressing his cheek. He blinked a few times. Half-sitting on his chest was his lover, who looked like he was waiting for a while. Alex then realized the only thing between them was his own nightgown when he spotted the various bunches of freckles of his shoulders, thighs and the hair around…

"Now?"

"This is new." Hamilton mused. "You getting up before me!"

”I have my reasons.” 

Grinding his hips produced the only reason he needed.


End file.
